Push it to the Limit
by Talon Dragonborn
Summary: When Rodney Wilson, the owner to a local workout gym, manages to win a practice fight against their unofficial mascot, a Hitmonchan, he ends up finding out a lot more about his feelings and about Pokemon in general. HUMANXPOKEMON LEMON WARNING! 18 AND UP


**Push it to the Limit**

**By: Talon Dragonborn**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from Pokemon or any Trademarks of Nintendo. This story and OCs belong to me.

A/N: This is my Hitmonchan drabble turned 7k word story. Since someone asked nicely, I feel as though I should. I had actually wanted to write a Hitmonchan story for a while now but never had the motivation to. Now I do. However, there's gonna be a little twist...I know that Hitmonchan is an all male species. Now...this proposes a conundrum. I usually do M/F. That said, I'd have to make a M/M or go with a female trainer with this one...which I don't like to do. :/

By the way...did I mention that I love loopholes? I don't have many in my deck, but when I draw one I play it. I'm pulling the Rule 63 card here. Those who don't know what that is...well...you'll find out won't you. :P I also took similar liberties with Hitmonchan that I did with Abra and any other Pokemon that looks like having "clothing-skin" or whatever.

It may or may not be good, given the circumstances, but you be the judge. Also, the title may or may not be relevant at all to the story...I was just listening to the song of the same name when writing this and since it takes place somewhere you train at it clicked.

POKEMONXHUMAN LEMON WARNING! IF DESTURBED EASILY THEN HIT BACK! NOT 18+? THEN GTFO!

Summary: When Rodney Wilson, the owner to a local workout gym, manages to win a practice fight against their unofficial mascot, a Hitmonchan, he ends up finding out a lot more about his feelings and about Pokemon in general.

* * *

It was a lovely afternoon in Saffron City as a twenty-two year old, blond-haired blue-eyed man of average hight (average for him being about five-foot-four) by the name of Rodney Wilson made his way through its many streets. He knew these streets well, being a native to the city, and so he knew exactly where he was going. Everyday around this time, he walks to the local gym. No, not the League gym but a gym as in the kind you go to in order to work out. This particular gym has been in his family for generations, teaching fighting and just being a place people could come to better their physical selves, and so ever since he was little he exercised there. All of it paid off now that he was a grown man, being one of the strongest men in the city and one of the few able to go toe to toe with a Pokemon.

As Rodney entered the establishment, he was met with the clank and clatter of exercise machines in one corner as he spotted two people boxing in the small ring in the another corner. He smiled at the noises he was used to. The clerk greeted him like normal and he continued inside. Being the owner of the place through inheritance, he wasn't charged a fee to use the equipment or space to train.

Everyone stole a glance at Rodney as he walked by on his way to the locker room and a few of the regulars even waved. He was well known, being who he was, and most of his friends trained here as well. As he stored his belongings in the locker, he made special care to not damage his necklace, which he made himself out of an old Pokeball. Once he got his things squared away, it was time to put on his gym clothes. Just as he was about to finish putting them on, he was met by a couple of his buddies. They weren't your typical meat-heads, though they were pretty close to being so.

"Hey Rod," one of them said, "what cha gonna do today?"

"Oh you know, the usual," Rodney replied as he checked his shoes.

"So Rod..." the other said as he propped up against the wall, "You finally gonna accept my challenge?"

"What? Hell no!" Rodney said, suddenly standing straight up, "How many times do I have to tell you before you get it through that thick head of yours?"

Both of his friends bust out laughing at this as Rodney just rubbed his face, knowing he'd just walked into that. A week or two ago his friend came up with an odd proposal. If Rodney could beat the other person's Ursaring bare handedly, then he'd win the friend's Ferrari. Of course, it wasn't a serious offer but they still tease him with it every now and then with as strong as Rodney is.

"Well if you ever change your mind, you know where to find us," the friend said after recovering from the laughing.

"Get on out of here before I change YOUR mind," Rodney said playfully as he threw a nearby gym towel at them.

They dodged the flying piece of cloth and left the room, laughing the whole way out. Rodney just shook his head with a smile and left the lockers to begin his workout. Though Rodney talked big and has the muscles to back it up, he's as gentle as a butterfly and wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose...but if he was pushed, he wouldn't hesitate to get rough. Anyways like he usually does, he started with his upper body and worked down to his lower body. Most people work for maybe thirty minutes a day but HE works out for hours. Just about everyone who teaches how to work your body will tell you that its unhealthy the amount he does, but its what he's used to.

Once he was finished with his exercises, it was time for the sun to set. However, Rodney wasn't quite finished yet. It was time for what he considered the "fun" part of his routine, which was practicing fighting techniques. Just as he started to spar with one of the others in the ring, the bell on the front door rang again. Rodney took a short glance at the customer who came in...and had a dodge a right hook he saw coming out of the corner of his eye.

The customer wasn't like your average one. Sure he was here to train and all...but he wasn't your ordinary gym-goer per-say, being a Hitmonchan instead of a human. He just walked right past the clerk and to the punching bags. A few people glanced at him, but most of them just minded their own business. This Hitmonchan was pretty much a regular to the gym since he was a teenager, coming here to practice his swings and the like. As Rodney sparred with the person in front of him, he remembered the first time he encountered the Pokemon...

(Break)

It was a cool autumn day, perfect for exercising in, and he had just reached the gym when he heard a commotion inside. Upon entering, he had to duck in order to dodge a flying dumbbell. People were crowded around a stray Pokemon, the Hitmonchan, and were wrestling it down.

Rodney put a stop to the dispute by pushing the people off the Hitmonchan, who was injured in the struggle. He felt bad for the Pokemon, who was just trying to find a place to train himself. He helped him up and walked it over to assess how bad it was hurt. Luckily it wasn't too severe but he was still disappointed in the people here. As he attended to him, Rodney's father, a well toned man by the name of Jerry, had arrived after being called by the clerk.

It took some convincing, but Rodney managed to talk his father into making the Hitmonchan the unofficial mascot of the establishment. To him, it seemed mean to turn away someone, be it man or Pokemon, who just wanted to better himself when the point of this whole place was to aid those looking to do just that. He still remembers the line he used that won his father over...

"This gym was built upon the principles of a healthy body meant a healthy life. The Pokemon just wanted to train here...and it should be able to. After all, to turn a soul so eager to work itself away would betray those very principles! Please...let it stay here."

Ever since then, the Hitmonchan has been in and out of the gym on different days. At first, people stared and were uncomfortable with a wild Pokemon training alongside them but eventually they settled down after the Pokemon visits became regular. Although...they still avoid him in the ring, though one always seems to want to try their hand against him. They usually fail, and its never the same person twice...at least not in the same week. The sparing even became a sort of ritual for Hitmonchan, feeling that it has to prove it got better that day by beating another even if it was a just a practice match.

(Break)

Anyways, Rodney quickly finished the practice match he was currently engaged in, with him on top of course. It was odd though, throughout the match he could feel eyes on him whenever his back was turned and he could have sworn he heard the punching bag that Hitmonchan was attacking stop making impact noises. He toweled off and decided that he would do a bit of cardio before going home, since it was getting late and he knew Hitmonchan probably wanted the ring.

However, Hitmonchan never got into the ring to challenge anyone. He just kept hitting the punching bag, over and over for hours. Eventually, it became time to close the gym. Everyone had left, even the night owls, leaving the clerk, Rodney...and Hitmonchan. The clerk simply waved to Rodney and left, flipping the sign on the door from open to closed behind him. Rodney waved back since he was usually the one who closed up shop anyways. He sighed as the only sound that echoed through the place now was the whumps of Hitmonchan hitting the bag.

"Hey Hitmonchan, its time to go," Rodney called over to him, "Come on, out with ya."

The Hitmonchan stopped punching the bag and turned to face Rodney. He pointed to Rodney with a glove before pounding them together. Rodney groaned at this. He knew what that meant from just watching Hitmonchan when he's here...Hitmonchan challenged him to a practice match. So THATS why he hadn't left yet...

"Aw man...dammit Hitmonchan, why do you always do this?" Rodney asked, "You could just go like a nice Pokemon but no~ you have to fight someone first."

Hitmonchan merely chuckled and made sounds like a Torchic while flapping its arms. Rodney sighed and just shook his head before he walked back to the glove rack and put on a pair of boxing gloves. He knew that Hitmonchan wouldn't let up until he accepted the challenge.

"Fine...one match," Rodney said, "BUT take it easy. Its just a practice match...not like I want to do it but whatever."

Before Rodney had even finished the sentence, Hitmonchan was in the middle of the ring and ready to go. Rodney shook his head once more before climbing into the ring and positioning himself the proper distance from the Pokemon. It was eager to start the match but Rodney had lay down a few rules.

"First one to land three clean blows wins the match," Rodney said, "Since there's no ref to call it, I'm trusting you to play it by ear and remember, take it easy."

Hitmonchan nodded in conformation as it got into a ready stance. Rodney adapted a stance of his own and stared the Pokemon down.

"Three...two...one...begin!" Rodney called out.

Hitmonchan wasted no time in getting started, throwing a right hook nearly faster than the eye could see. Thankfully, due to all of his time training his body and mind, Rodney was able to see the blow coming and dodge. Rodney countered with one of his own which Hitmonchan blocked easily. He took advantage of a hole in Rodney's guard and put a clean punch on his ribs. That's one. Rodney gripped where it landed and immediately threw a backhand that Hitmonchan saw and dodged, following up with a cross to Rodney's open shoulder. Two. Rodney threw an uppercut, thinking it would throw him off his game, but Hitmonchan sidestepped it and put one in Rodney's side. Three.

"Argh, there," Rodney groaned as he clutched his sides, "You've had your match, now git."

Hitmonchan wasn't satisfied with that little bout though. He could sense it with each one of Rodney's swings...Rodney was holding back, much too much to suit him. He shook his head and grunted.

"[Its hard to believe that the strongest here only has that much to give,]" Hitmonchan said, "[Come on, don't hold back! I'm tougher than I look you know.]"

"I don't know what you just said but, enough already," Rodney said, "I need to close the gym for the night."

Hitmonchan merely growled and pounded his gloves together. Rodney shook his head and tried to climb out of the ring when Hitmonchan stopped him. He pounded his gloves together once more and motioned for Rodney to bring it. When Rodney tried once more to climb out, Hitmonchan grabbed him and pulled him back into the ring.

"[NO! I want an actual match from you, and I'm not gonna let you leave until I get it!]" Hitmonchan yelled during that time.

Rodney didn't seen any other way out of this mess...it looked like he was gonna have to get serious.

"Fine...if kicking your ass is the only way to get you to leave then so be it," Rodney said, any humor or whining from his voice now gone, "First to three clean blows has the match."

Rodney got back into a ready position as did Hitmonchan. However, Hitmonchan couldn't put his finger on it but there was something different about how Rodney looked this time...

"Ready? Begin!" Rodney yelled out.

Hitmonchan opened just like how he did last time but something was wrong. Instead of ducking or whatnot like last time, Rodney sidestepped the hook and threw his own right as hard as he could. The blow connected dead center on Hitmonchan's face and it had enough force to make him step back a few steps as he saw stars. It was then that he realized that Rodney was serious. Finally he could have a worthy challenge!

Hitmonchan shook off the daze and threw a corkscrew left cross at Rodney. Rodney, however, managed to block the mighty blow with his gloves. He still grunted in pain though, able to feel the shock of the punch through the padding. While Rodney was recovering, Hitmonchan managed to sneak a hit on Rodney's right side. Tied one/one.

Rodney threw jab after jab at Hitmonchan's guard until he managed to squeeze one through to hit right on his chest. Hitmonchan wheezed a bit but recovered as he dodged a mighty cross from Rodney and put another blow on the opposite side from where the first landed. Now it was tied two for two.

At this point Rodney was fed up. It was getting late and he was getting tired, so he determined it was time to end this. He put up a fancy display of footwork while leaving his shoulders open, which he hoped would entice Hitmonchan into making a move. The ploy worked as Hitmonchan threw a cross right at his right shoulder. Perfect...

As the blow made contact, Rodney suddenly shifted positions until the punch slid off mark becoming just a glancing blow. Hitmonchan realized his mistake too late as Rodney drew back and planted a powerful uppercut into his solar plexus, making him double over as he gripped his middle as he coughed. Checkmate. Rodney smirked to himself as Hitmonchan planted himself face down onto the canvas with his rear in the air.

"So the champ finally goes down huh?" Rodney said as he slowly paced around Hitmonchan, "Well...you've got what you've wan-"

Rodney's words caught in his throat as he got around behind Hitmonchan, who was slowly recovering from that uppercut. He knew that under their kilts of theirs they wore a kind of speedo thing, any encyclopedia on Pokemon in a library will tell you that (though why you'd want to know is an entirely different matter), but there was something odd. There on the crotch was supposed to be a bulge where the testicles and penis were, indicating it was male, but it was missing here.

He knew on human-shapes that the genitalia was predominately like a humans so there should be SOMETHING bulging there, but there wasn't. The only way there wouldn't be one would be if he was a eunuch, which still didn't explain why there was no bulge at all, or...oh boy, well this certainly changed everything he knew about Hitmonchans. Rodney groaned and put a glove to his forehead. Fucking hell, he had been wailing on a girl this whole time!

At this point, Rodney felt like a thug. He was always taught that even though you could toss punches around in the ring, tossing one at someone who didn't deserve it or a girl that didn't hit him first was wrong. It was true that Hitmonchan wanted the fight, but that didn't make him feel any less of a jerk. He bent down and put an arm around him-er...her, helping her up to sit on a stool located in a corner of the ring while it drew in shaky breaths. Quickly, he went to the nearby water cooler and poured her a bit. It always helped him to sip water when he had an injury like that. He hurried back and handed her the cup.

"Here, it helps trust me," Rodney said, "Take your time and recover, I'm gonna hit the showers. I expect you to be out by the time I finish ok? Also...I'm sorry, about roughing you up."

Hitmonchan merely nodded and stared into her cup as Rodney went off to the locker rooms. She took a sip or two before looking at her reflection. Her face was slightly bruised from where he punched her during the match. Out of everyone she fought, she had never been defeated like this before. Even though there was a practice match, it didn't make it any less painful. On the other hand, one part of her felt good that she lost. It meant there was a worthy challenge out there for her. She was getting tired of winning all the time.

There was one thing bothering her though. Most of the time, the ones she won against were bitter and sore losers, preferring to insult her and the like. She never hesitated to rub it in their faces either when they got like that. This time was different though...now she was in the loser spot, but instead of gloating as much as she had Rodney just helped her back on her feet and actually apologized for beating her up. As she looked at her reflection, something inside her clicked.

Hitmonchan had known Rodney for years, but in all that time he never once treated her badly. Even though he thought she was a boy all this time, he never thought of her as a savage Pokemon. Instead, he was kind from the get go despite having the strength to kick her out, as she can see now. He even got her free access to the gym, whenever she felt like it! He had done more for her in these past few years than anyone had in her entire life. As she thought more and more on it, the more she felt her face warm up. Did he...like her? Even love her?

She shook the thoughts from her head and took another sip. Of course not, all this time he thought she was a boy. He really didn't act like he liked her either. No that couldn't be...could it? Again she shook her head. No, Humans and Pokemon don't mix...at least not in that way right? She saw many other Pokemon with people called trainers and they seemed to be doing fine, but actual love? No...no she couldn't love a Human. Definitely not...and definitely not HIM. Not that meathead pansy. Not that gentle man, peak of Human form...

NO! Hitmonchan splashed the rest of the water over her face. Its cold felt good on her hot face, made warm from thoughts of Rodney. No way in hell, he beat her up and showed her how weak she was. No way at all. She breathed deeply, her diaphragm stabilized once more. She felt the water trickle down her face...and remembered he said he was gonna take a shower.

"_A shower really sounds good about now_," Hitmonchan thought as she climbed out of the ring.

Slowly, she made her way to the locker rooms. She was about to enter the girls lockers when she heard the showers running from the boys lockers. She didn't know what got into her, but for some reason she felt drawn to that sound. Before she had even realized what had happened, she had already pushed open the doors to the boys lockers and entered.

At once, Hitmonchan felt the steam on her body as she walked. With every step she got closer to the shower, she pulled off a different piece of her natural clothing that she, normally, is never seen without. First went the boxing gloves. Next went her shoes. After that, she took and loosened the shoulder-pads that were attached to her tunic. Lastly, she let the one piece tunic drop and with a final step forward she was completely naked.

Oddly, outside of her tunic she looked less buff. Sure she had the same tones and muscles, but something about her seemed less intimidating. Maybe it was the lack of shoulder-pads, and the addition of B-cup breasts...anyways, she slowly made her way to the back of the lockers where the showers were. Here the steam was thick and it was hard to see. She closed her eyes and stepped forwards...maybe _he_ wouldn't mind sharing the showers.

(Break)

Rodney, in the meantime, was thinking about Hitmonchan. He had never known the encyclopedias to be wrong, and they had said that Hitmonchans were a male-only species. Then again, there isn't much data about wild ones either, being nearly always seen in trainer care. Maybe there was more than he thought there was to them and to Pokemon themselves. Although...now that he thought about it, there was always something different about her that might have tipped him off that he was a she.

Something about how she always handled her matches...she seemed to almost flirt with the opponent in order to taunt him. Even if he never gave her the chance to in their match, he saw it in other matches. Also, there was something when she was near him. A sort of feeling...almost like a gentle, feminine, warmth radiating from her whenever he patched her up from overexerting herself or whatever. Don't know why it took until now with him beating her and seeing her ass to know. Now that he thought about it, her ass was kind of rounded and seemed firm.

Quickly, Rodney reached over and, with both hands, switched the valves from hot to cold and doused himself with freezing cold water. He cringed as he felt it hit his body, but felt relieved that it prevented what he wanted it to. He switched them back from cold to hot and let out a breath he held for the past couple minutes. That was close...he had almost got hard from thinking of Hitmonchan. He leaned forwards against the wall and closed his eyes.

He never considered himself to be like...those people...no sir, but there was something about her. Dammit, why couldn't he get her out of his head? He had helped her ever since he was a teenager and all this time he had never once thought of her like this. Why now? Wait...could it be because he had discovered her true gender? Now every time he thought back to a time with her, he felt warm inside and nervous.

Rodney heard a noise from the locker portion of the room, but he didn't pay it any heed thinking it was just his imagination. Right now, he wouldn't be surprised if he was imagining Hitmonchan coming to shower with him. Hah, wouldn't that be something? He just lightly pounded his head against the wall. Well, father always said never to deny yourself. If something happens that you can't control, why fight it? So, that would mean not to go against this...but its with a Pokemon for goodness sakes! It'd be wrong to admit he had feelings for her, but he knew he had them and it didn't FEEL wrong...he pounded against the wall of the shower with his fist.

"_Fuck me, why do I feel this way_?" Rodney thought, "_Why did I have to fall for a Pokemon. Wait...I just indirectly admitted it didn't I? Dammit_."

Well, that was that...he couldn't deny it if he wanted to. Now that he knew that the one he'd become close to is actually a girl, in his mind friendship became something more. He guessed he was always somewhat attracted, but he thought he might have been gay. Now that it wasn't that, he felt relieved and his feelings could bloom. Still, it was with a Pokemon. Something like that was heavily frowned upon, even for a man like him. Not that she'd actually return the feelings...not only was she a Pokemon but he kinda beat her. She probably hated him for it...well maybe not hate but probably disliked.

This time Rodney heard a faint splash behind him. Now he knew it wasn't just his imagination. He turned on the spot, but he could see nothing but steam from the shower. He squinted to try and see if he could tell anything apart from the swirling fog, but the only thing he could make out was a faint shadow.

"Hello?" Rodney called out, "Is anyone there?"

He still heard the splashing become closer and closer. He did the only thing he thought to do...he got into a boxing stance. Soon, whatever it was got close enough to be seen...it was Hitmonchan, but she looked somewhat different in shape. Not as wide. However, as she got a bit closer he realized why...she was naked! Quickly, he threw himself against the wall and covered his own privates.

"Hitmonchan! What are you doing here!" Rodney yelled out, embarrassed, "You were supposed to leave not take a shower with me!"

Now that she thought about it, Hitmonchan didn't really know why she was here. She felt drawn here, like she'd regret it if she didn't. She just meekly stared down at her feet and tried her best to come up with a reason.

"[I...just thought a shower would be nice,]" She said quietly.

Rodney just leaned his head back and thought. She sounded embarrassed and sorry, whatever it was she said. He knew he'd come to regret this later, but he guessed there wouldn't be any harm if she showered here with him.

"I guess...you can stay and shower," Rodney sighed.

Hitmonchan felt relieved at those words and stepped forwards into the shower. At once she sighed as the hot water hit her, soothing the bruises she got a few minutes ago. It took Rodney a minute to get over her being in here with him and he gradually inched into the water too. It was kinda cramped with the two of them sharing one nozzle but it was still doable. However, Rodney had to at least point out something...

"Uh, you know there's more than one shower, even in here right?" Rodney asked.

"[Yes I know, but this one is on and I don't know how to work the valves,]" Hitmonchan said as she washed her front.

Rodney sighed...it looked like his shower was her shower for the moment since she sounded like she wasn't leaving his. There was nothing else he could do except continue washing himself. It wasn't much of a problem as he'd thought it be, since he was able to get the water when he needed it although they sometimes bumped together when they went for it at the same time. It wasn't until he started to wash his back that it got awkward. When he began, Hitmonchan bumped into him and remained against him.

"Do you mind?" Rodney said, "I'm trying to wash my back here."

"[Could you...wash mine?]" Hitmonchan asked, "[I can't quite...get there.]"

Rodney didn't know what she said, but the fact that she was trying to reach backwards kinda tipped him off. He sighed and lathered up his hands with the soap.

"Ok sure, but don't move," Rodney said, "Its hard enough getting my own back, I don't need you wiggling around when doing yours."

Rodney saw her nod and got to work. He rubbed Hitmonchan's back kinda roughly to get the dirt off. She sighed at this...it felt like a massage and it felt good. He picked up on this and his motions became more deliberate. Soon, though, he began to get into it and started rubbing all up and down her back, tracing her curves and feeling her toned body. Of course...he wasn't watching where he hands were going and they accidentally went a bit too low. Suddenly she moaned a bit when she felt his hands on her lower region, but it became slight outrage and she drew away from him when her mind caught up. He snapped out of his trance and put his hands up in defense when he saw the look on her face.

"Sorry sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Rodney cried out, "I didn't mean to fondle your ass like that, honest!"

Hitmonchan grumbled and motioned for him to turn around, to which Rodney obeyed. Since he did such a good job of washing her back, she might as well wash his in return. As she did, feeling his hard muscles on his back, she thought about what just happened. She bit her lip as she remembered the feeling of his hands gripping and rubbing her butt. It didn't feel bad...and to be honest, the only reason she was outraged was because it was unexpected. Next thing she knew, she became lost in thought as a fantasy of what could have happened if she didn't stop him played in her head.

Now it was Rodney's turn to get fondled as Hitmonchan's hands absentmindedly wandered where they shouldn't be. He yelped and took a few steps forwards in surprise as he felt a hand snake itself around to rub his balls. He immediately turned to see Hitmonchan with a zoned out look on her face along with a blush. Her breathing was also kind of rapid too and there was a kind of smell that rose with the steam that wasn't the smell of the soap. He walked back and place his hands on her shoulders.

"Hello? Hey! Snap out of it," Rodney said with a light shake.

Hitmonchan blinked a few times and looked around before she remembered where she was. When she realized what had happened she blushed hard and stepped out of his grasp. Her fantasy got the better of her and she had accidentally did the exact same thing he had to her. She turned her back to him and looked down at her feet. Rodney rubbed his face and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh come on, I don't think you meant to do that like how I didn't mean to fondle you either," Rodney said, "Although, that must have been some daydream if you tried to feel me up like that. So, who's the lucky Pokemon you got a crush on?"

Hitmonchan perked up and turned back to face him. She looked at him with a look of denial and he just chuckled.

"Hah, you don't have to hide it," Rodney said, "Its not like its written all over your face or anything. Just when you tend to zone hard enough to mistake me for whoever you're wanting it must be one hell of a crush."

She blushed and looked away. He wanted to know who she liked? She wanted to say that HE was the one she liked, but she was so nervous that it had trouble coming out. Rodney simply stared at her and scratched his head. He sighed and stretched after a few moments more.

"Well, if you don't want to say anything that's fine," Rodney said, "Its not really like I'd understand it anyways, since we speak different languages, but its fine if you don't want to share."

Hitmonchan looked at him once more. This could be her only chance to tell him and it was slipping away. She closed her eyes and scrounged the courage up to tell him, to get the words out. She just had to hell him, even if he wouldn't understand. Even if she was rejected, she just couldn't let this go by. Suddenly, she lunged forwards and hugged him, making him squirm a bit before he put his own arms around her.

"[It isn't a Pokemon I like you idiot, its you!]" Hitmonchan said, her voice quaking a bit, "[I know you probably don't feel the same way, but after all you've done for me I can't help it. I'm sorry that pushed you in the ring...but it opened my eyes. I'll understand if you reject me, after all I'm just a Pokemon.]"

Rodney couldn't help but hold her, trying to think of anything but the breasts pressing into his chest. He didn't know what she just said but the hug and her tone said all that she needed to say. It was him that she had a crush on and he had a feeling that she just told him that. He could feel himself getting hotter, even more so than with the hot shower. It was what he wanted and his own feelings began to surface.

"I...had a feeling this was gonna happen," Rodney said, "I'm gonna be honest...I like you too. Actually...it might go further than that. Ever since that match, I can't get you out of my head. Every time I think of you I get nervous. I thought the shower would help but it hasn't. I've been trying to hold back once you got in here...and I slipped a bit when washing your back. Now I can't hold it in anymore. I want you Hitmonchan. All of you, not just your body but your heart too."

Hitmonchan just stared up at him in disbelief. Did he just say what she thought he said? However, Rodney wasn't quite finished.

"I know you're a Pokemon and all, but whatever," Rodney continued, "You've shown me that you're more. My dad told me once that if you want something, but someone tells you that you can't have it, you ignore whoever says no and still reach for it. Its how he came to open the gym when he was no older than I am now, even when people said that a place like this wouldn't do well. People say that we can't be together because we're different species, but I want to ignore them now...if only for a moment..."

Rodney then surprised her by bending down, since he was nearly a head taller than her, and kissing her. At first she was confused, not knowing how to kiss, but eventually melted into it as the water poured over the two of them. He placed his tongue at her lips to ask her permission to enter. She wasn't sure what he was doing by this, but parted her lips anyways as she attempted to go with the flow. He stuck his tongue into her mouth and soon their tongues danced around each other, exploring and fighting for dominance.

Hitmonchan's heart was racing. Here she was kissing the same man who beat her in a fight. When she thought about it, it was funny. If she hadn't had lost that fight, she wouldn't be here with him in the shower. She could feel his hands explore her body and she felt his body under her own hands. She could feel the power within each muscle and yet she could also feel the gentleness from the way he caressed her. Every nerve in her body was tingling at his touch. She knew it now...she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

They broke from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes while panting from the lack of breath. Hitmonchan could feel something pressing into her waist as she looked at Rodney. She might have not known what this kissing thing was all about, but she knew exactly what that was. Slowly she worked a hand down until she reached what she wanted.

Rodney shivered at the touch, despite the warmth of the shower. Hitmonchan smiled, teasing him with slow deliberate strokes. She could feel that it wasn't too terribly long, only about five inches or so, but it was nice and thick. He decided that if she was gonna do that to him, he'd might as well return the favor. He reached around and fondled her ass again, squeezing and rubbing the cheeks. She moaned a bit and increased her pace a bit on his member. He brought one of his hands back around and ducked it between her legs where HER treasure lied.

Hitmonchan squeaked out when she felt the fingers touch her sex. Rodney rubbed along the outer lips, tracing the slit and occasionally parting them slightly. She found herself grinding against his hand and rubbing his dick harder and faster. He gave a quiet moan as he dipped a finger in. He was amazed...she felt exactly like a human, right down to the clit and everything, but he could tell she was gonna be tight. Truth be told, this wasn't his first encounter with a vagina. With his looks and build, he had girls crawling all over him in high-school so it was no surprised he got laid once or twice.

Anyways, as Rodney rubbed and wiggled around in her, Hitmonchan moaned out and gripped his shaft hard. This would be the first time she would have had any intercourse. That said, she was sensitive and this served to send waves of pleasure through her. She nearly forgot what she was doing until a grunt from him returned her to the task in hand, so to speak. However, once more she squeaked out when he managed to find her g-spot. He focused on that spot since whenever he brushed it she moaned sharply, using his thumb to massage her clit.

If there was ever anything to get her, that was it. After a few seconds of this, Hitmonchan screamed out as she came onto his hand. She arched into him and tried to grind his hand further into her, though she knew that it wouldn't go. Rodney smirked as he washed off the hand in the shower and gripped her ass with both hands before lifting her and pinning her against the wall, the water of the shower flowing down his back. She felt the tip of his cock tease her lower lips and she gripped his shoulders. She knew what was gonna happen next.

"Here we go," Rodney said, "This might hurt ok?"

Hitmonchan nodded as braced herself. After all, what was a bit of pain compared to the pleasure of feeling him inside her? Rodney just pushed in slightly to test the tightness before suddenly thrusting into her to the hilt. She cried out in pain as he charged through her hymen, the blood trickling down to be washed away in the water on the floor. He just remained still until her pain eased enough to allow him to continue. She stiffened and held her breath until the feeling passed. She was used to pain, sure, but man that was intense. Once it had, she let loose the breath and relaxed in his grip.

Rodney took this as a sign and so pulled out almost all the way before shoving it back in...hard. Any pain that was left over from her deflowering dissipated as he built up to a steady rhythm. Hitmonchan moaned loudly as she felt his tool stretch her over and over as he nailed her, sending shocks of pleasure surging through her even more intensely than when he fingered her.

Rodney wasn't doing too bad either with the way her inner walls twitched and rubbed at his member and caused waves of pleasure to rip through his body. It definitely felt like a human cunt, but it was much, MUCH tighter than the ones he had fucked before. Suddenly, he felt her quickly pulse for a few seconds before going back to twitching. He smirked, she just had a mini-orgasm and with that he picked up his pace.

Hitmonchan moaned loudly once more as his thrusts became harder and faster than before. The sounds of wet skin slapping against wet skin, the sounds of their lovemaking, were just barely drowned out by the sound of the shower as he pounded her. Rodney cringed and shut his eyes as he continued, feeling the tightness of release upon him. There was no way he would go before she went again. He didn't have to wait that long as she felt her own release coming as well with as powerful as he was screwing her now, his penis stretching and rubbing her g-spot with every motion. Just a few more seconds now...

Suddenly, Hitmonchan cried out as she arched against him. It was the largest orgasm she'd ever had, making her see colors and stars as her tunnel clenched and pulsed hard around his pole. It was too much for Rodney at this point...he hilted in her and cried out too, his organ spewing his hot seed into her as she rode out her orgasm which tried to milk him for everything he had. Milk him it did...his orgasm went on for a good half a minute, his cock shooting at least ten to fifteen ropes of semen.

Soon, their pleasure came to an end and Rodney pulled his softening meat from her opening, making a soft, wet pop from how tight she was around him. Slowly, he let Hitmonchan down and leaned against the wall to recover. They were both panting from the experience. However, she just leaned up and rested her head against his chest. He smiled as he rubbed her back and held her close. Once they had sufficiently rested, they figured they had better get out before they get waterlogged.

"Well that was a fun shower wasn't it? I'd say we're clean," Rodney asked playfully as he stretched, "We've gotta do this again sometimes."

Hitmonchan nodded as Rodney reached over and turned the shower off, the sound of dripping water being the only sound echoing around other than the splash of their footsteps. They walked back out, holding each other, until they each reached their respective clothing. He tossed her a towel before getting one himself and drying off. After they had dried, he stuffed his gym clothes in his bag before getting his casual clothes on. She wasted no time in getting her own on too.

However as he pulled his shirt off the shelf in the locker, his old necklace fell and clattered to the floor. The Pokeball that was attached to it broke away from the part that held it in place and rolled to Hitmonchan's feet. She picked it up quickly and examined it. She hit the button in the center and it expanded, indicating the ball was still functioning. Rodney was more than surprised at this and reached over to grab it from her. She drew back a few times when he tried to reach it.

"Come on give that back," Rodney said, "That's important to me, come on give it!"

Hitmonchan wouldn't give it back though. She knew exactly what it was. She saw them all the time when she watched trainers and their Pokemon...she also knew how it worked. It was Rodney's ball and if anything it was a tool that meant that a Pokemon caught belonged to someone. That's why, she knew what she wanted to do with it. Before he could stop her, she hit the ball against her forehead. Suddenly, she was enveloped in red light and drawn inside the red and white orb. It clicked and chimed immediately to indicate a successful capture.

Rodney was stunned. Well, one because he didn't expect that old ball to still work and two because she willingly captured herself in it. He walked over and picked the orb up and let her out. The energy was released and it soon took shape of Hitmonchan. At once, she lunged forwards and hugged him. This meant that she was his now officially...and it made her happy. He hugged her back with a smirk, knowing that she was happy. He broke from her and slung his bag over his shoulder as well as pocketing the Pokeball. He wrapped an arm around her and she did the same to him. They both walked out of the locker room together and approached the front door to the gym.

Rodney flipped the lights out and they stepped out into the cool night. He locked the door behind him and so they walked down the street to go to his, no THEIR, home. To think, if he hadn't have been pushed by an overzealous Hitmonchan, he would have never realized that he loved her...or even found out that she was a she to begin with! Likewise, if she hadn't lost to him, she would have never realized that sometimes good comes from losing because even if you lose a fight, if you love the person you're fighting with you end up winning in the end anyways.

End.


End file.
